


The Hood

by The_White_Wolf



Series: Lauriver Week 2020 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lauriverweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: Day 1 of Lauriver (Monday, Jan 27th): Getting TogetherOliver on the eve of The Undertaking reveals the truth of his idenity to Laurel and rekindles their love for one another.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Lauriver Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996939
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: Lauliver Week





	The Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lauriver week, guys! 
> 
> A special thanks to Ray_Writes and Maquis_Leader for having a quick read of this before I posted it.

He swallowed heavily as he exited the elevator onto Laurel’s floor. Oliver patted his pocket again to feel his hood. The Hood was one of the few sentimental relics that he inherited from his five years in hell. 

It reminded him what he was fighting for, for his family, to make Yao Fei’s sacrifice mean something, to atone for Shado’s death. It was to show others, show himself that he was no longer the boy that was shipwrecked but the man to save his city and his family from the brink of destruction. 

His palms were sweaty, but why was he so afraid? This was Laurel. Someone who knew him really knew him. She has worked alongside The Hood for the past year. She wouldn’t tell her father, would she? 

It didn’t matter in the end. Laurel, of all people, deserved to know the truth. She had to know that she wasn’t working with a stranger that could turn and attack her. She had to know that he was the man working beside her, as partners. 

She had to know that he still loved her, even when he had been keeping her at arm’s length. That he was being stupid to keep her away for her safety She could always protect herself, she wasn’t some sort of helpless bird. She held her own against Mr. Blank and the Triads. Not that he ever wanted her in harm’s way, but still, she deserved to know. 

He tapped on the door of apartment 305. A second later, Laurel opened the door, with a welcoming smile that quickly turned into a guarded look. 

“Hey,” Oliver said breaking the silence. “Can we talk?” He asked gently. 

His heart thumped, as her eyes lit up in curiosity and backed away from the door to let him in. “What did you want to talk about?”

Oliver cleared his throat. Now that he was here, he was starting to feel his nerves. “Wow… I thought this was going to be easier to say… Laurel, for the past year I haven’t been aloof solely because of the island. And I’m not nearly as damaged as I have made out to be.” 

Oliver pulled out Yao Fei’s hood that had been carefully rolled up and kept in his pocket as he made his way to her. Laurel’s beautiful green eyes moved from his to the green material. “Is that?” She asked as she gently took the hood from his hands and unrolled it to see the hood completely. 

“Laurel, I’m The Hood.”   
  


“Why are you telling me now, Ollie?” Her guarded posture had melted away. “You have saved me countless times, helped me with cases…”   
  


“You know me better than anyone, Laurel. You could tell when I was putting on an act. I’m done pulling away. I just wanted you to know the truth because you are more important to me than anyone. I just hope that I didn’t wait too long to tell you.”

Laurel’s eyes became misty, as she looked at him with loving eyes, before she jumped into his arms and locked her lips with his, after a few seconds, she pulled back, “You didn’t wait too long, your right on time, Ollie.”

:_:_:_:

Oliver woke up early with Laurel using his chest as a pillow, snoring lightly, with her legs tangled with his own. He kissed her head, which caused her to stir, slightly. “Mmm…. Ollie?”   
  


“Laurel, I know it’s still early, but I have to go, I don’t want you to think that this is me using you, or walking out on you. I have to get ready for today.”   
  


“What’s so important?” She asked, rolling to her side, to look at him properly with the moonlight peeking through her drapes. 

“Something called The Undertaking is going to happen in The Glades, and Malcolm Merlyn is responsible for it. I need you to promise me to stay out of The Glades today, it’s not safe.”   
  


Laurel’s eyebrow raised, “and it’s safe for you to fight Malcolm? He’s the man you fought at Christmas, right? It wasn’t a motorcycle accident.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Please?”   
  


“I won’t promise that, but I will promise to get down to CNRI and try to get as many people’s paperwork as possible. Their lives are just as important as mine, and yours. I will try to get everyone to do it as quickly as possible.”   
  


Oliver smiled, as he remembered something he used to say to her when she had volunteered during high school, and when she told him that she wanted to be like her father, and help people. That she wanted to be a lawyer. “Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world.” He sang, which caused her lips to inch upwards, lightening the room with her smile.    
  


“Seem’s I’m not the only one trying to save the world, anymore, Ollie.” she then kissed him. “Be careful, Ollie. I love you.”

“I’ll try, and you do the same. I love you too, Pretty Bird.”   
  


After Oliver had changed and walked out of Laurel’s apartment, he felt lighter. As if a lead weight had been removed from his shoulders, and telling Laurel the truth was what lifted it. He couldn’t help but smile, as he rolled his hood back up, and entered the elevator. 

Malcolm told him that he didn’t know what he was fighting for. That has changed now, he was doing this not just for his father, but because it is the right thing to do. If Laurel had the same training as him, Oliver could guarantee that she would be gearing up to fight Malcolm to save their city. 

Oliver also now had someone to live for. Something, someone real, and tangible. Someone to keep him alive. Someone he loved. 


End file.
